Look At Me Again
by reinnyday21
Summary: Miku Hatsune, little miss sunshine and the (unknown) sporty girl of Class B has a crush on Class A, old friend Kaito. the only problem is, he doesn't notice her anymore. so she tried something that can make him look at her again. will the spark before come back and start with a better light or will it just faint again? MikuXKaito
1. Start The Schoolympics

**Me: vee~ I told I'll be back soon!**

**Kaito: and it's a MikuxKaito Pairing ^^**

**Miku: *smiles***

**Luka: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

A teal-haired lady who is in her 15's walked into the halls of Megpoid Gakuen (Academy) with a brilliant smile on her face. Miku Hatsune was called 'The sunshine of class B' because of her kindness and her positive attitude. She was not that famous, but she was happy.

While walking, she bumps on a certain blonde guy. A girl who has the same hair color as his picked them both up. The famous twins Len and Rin Kagamine are idols who Miku befriended in the 1st day of school.

_**Miku's POV**_

Letting Rin hold my hand, I stood up and bowed at my male best friend. It was very embarrassing! He's a very famous idol who I adore very much.

"Sorry Len-kun! I was busy looking at the sakura tree outside. It's very pretty especially when the petals fall on the road," I said while paying attention to the outside world. Len laughed at me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Miku nee-san, you can't hide any secrets from me. I know you were just looking outside because nii-san is there," he said, grinning at me while pointing at the window. I sweat-dropped and shook my head. Rin snapped her fingers and jagged it to me. She knew what Len was talking about.

"Ah~ that's right Len. Miku nee-san likes Kai-"I covered her mouth before the whole world hears her. Well, I do like Kaito-kun. He's pretty tall and he's good at academics as well. But because of his fan girls swirling around him, I can't even say hi to him anymore.

**Well, actually, we've known each other before the first day of school started.**

We were neighbors. We'd usually climb up our tree house in his backyard and we'd talk about our dreams. But when we stepped in this academy, girls fainted and approached him and he grew apart from me. This is what I call a heart-wreaking feeling.

Going back to the present day, I let go of Rin and shushed her. I don't want anyone to know that I like Kaito. I don't want him to know that I like him, because it might ruin our friendship, and our friendship is all I treasure right now.

"Why don't you try confessing your feelings to him Miku nee-san? You know, maybe Kaito nii-san likes you back too!" the female blondie told me as we walk at our different rooms. They were in class A with Kaito, Luka-sempai and other famous students in the school. I was stuck in class B, along with Gakupo-kun, Teto-chan, and Neru.

"N-no Rin. That's REALLY impossible. He could pick a much cuter girl than me. And I know I'm not his type. He prefers hot and sexy ones, like Luka-sempai for example," I replied to them with a depressed expression on my face. I know he likes Luka-sempai, because he told me. He even told me he would give a million yen just to date her. How pitiful of me to ruin his dream. Len held my shoulders and quivered me.

"Miku nee-san, stop that! You know, I know, you're a very positive person. You can think of a plan on how to pluck his heartstrings. Now, we've got to run because Meiko-sensei is going to hold a student event with us being her assistants. So, see you later Miku nee-san!" my best friend told me, then he held Rin's hand and ran to their classroom.

**_Narrator's POV_**

As soon as the twins left the tealette alone, she immediately went to classroom also where a violet-head waits for her entrance. Gakupo knows that when she enters the classroom, positive things also arrive in the classroom, which makes the whole day okay.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Good morning class B~" I said with a sweet smile painted on my face. Little they did know I was somehow depressed. Everyone looked at me and waved at me. Some greeted me with warm emotions and laughter. I looked at Gakupo-kun and sweetly grinned at him, and then I sat on my seat to continue writing a song.

_Electric love_

_Electric love ah..._

_I'll convey these feelings to you_

_As I look up to the sky, I see the sunset_

_Orange and black gradation_

_Illuminations, full of lightings_

_The electronic circuit in the city begins to accelerate_

_My voice turning into radio wave heads to you_

_My songs turning into radio wave echoes to you_

_My love turning into radio wave reaches you_

_Before my electronic circuit shorts_

Then Mr. Well-I'm-handsome A.K.A. Kiyoteru-sensei came, hearing me sing my song. He pointed his fingers towards to my face.

"Hatsune-san, please come to the board and sing your beautiful song. Class, you want her to sing right?" he told me and the whole class started to cheer and they called my name. I had no other option. I stood up, went to the front, and sang.

**_Kaito's POV_**

I was walking to the hallway when I heard the most beautiful voice. I followed the melancholic vocal sound. She was singing with feelings that no one could ever imagine. I ended up at class B. A girl's voice ended up in this class? She should be in class A where she should belong.

Then I peeked at a small window. That's when I saw a familiar figure that has teal hair. I definitely made no mistake when I guessed that it was Miku, and it WAS Miku.

I never thought she could sing. Well, she sang in our young days and I thought her voice sucks. But boy I was wrong. My heart gripped my lungs for air and goose bumps appeared on my arms while she sang.

_**Miku's POV**_

I ended my song, and the class gave me a standing ovation. I never thought they would stand up, but they did. Gakupo-kun and Teto-chan even shouted and whistled, making Neru join their actions.

"You're a very good singer Miku-chan. When did you practice vocalization? I guess it took a lot of time huh?" Teto-chan told me while I sat down on my chair and started to draw some anime characters. Gakupo got my pen and put it on his table. He looked at my eyes and smiled. He's very smexy if you asked me, but he is in a relationship with Luka-sempai. They kept it, but I knew it all along though.

"Answer Teto first Miku-chan or I'll never return this pen which Kaito handed to you on the second day of classes," he threatened me. I pinched him on his arm and got my pen back.

"How did you know Gakupo-kun?" I asked him, then he wrote something on a piece of paper (cause Kiyoteru-sensei was starting to discuss lessons), and he gave it to me.

"Kaito…Is…My…Best friend…Since…THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!" My eyes popped out and Kiyoteru threw a paper plane which struck my perfect teal hair.

"Hatsune-san, I admired you but it doesn't mean that you can do weird shenanigans in my class. Will you please listen?" he scolded me, and I just nodded. Then he coughed and continued.

"This week, we're going to have our sports fest, and it'll be themed as 'schoolympics'. Read it as 'skul-im-pics' okay? Now, you can join different sport competition, but I'll warn you, you'll compete with different classes except Class A, so be ready for the things that are not expected. You'll have this fill-in paper for each student. Pass it to the principal's office okay?" he said as he gave it to his students, and then he left. What kind of a teacher leaves his students alone in the classroom?

I got my own sheet, and started to think of the sports I'm going to join. Gakupo, Teto and Neru got their tables and chairs closer to me, making a small circle.

"So what are you guys going to join in? It says here you can join in every various sports competition," Gakupo said as he scratch his head. Teto started to write and grin widely.

"I'm going to join gymnastics, Judo and Volleyball. How about you Neru?" Teto said as she looked at the other girl. Neru smiled.

"I'm going to join Table tennis, badminton and fencing," Neru said as she finished writing her choices in the paper. Gakupo talked after writing.

"Well, I'm going to join Cycling, golf, and water polo. Miku-chan, what's your choice?" he asked me while the two girls looked at me.

"Well, I'm going to join, track and field, archery and swimming!" I said with a confident smile on my face. Neru tapped her desk.

"I wonder why Class A isn't going to join…" she wondered.

"Well, they are the assistants of every teacher in every sport event," Gakupo answered and Kiyoteru-sensei showed up.

"Gakupo's right. And yeah, for those who are joining the swimming competition, please go to the pool in your swimming attire. You'll have a short introduction there with a teacher," he said and then left us again. I stood up and said bye to my friends.

As I went to the girls' locker room, I changed into my swimming suit and immediately went to the pool. Then I saw a crowd of girls. I tapped a girl's shoulder there and asked what's up.

"Hi Miku! You see, Mikuo-sensei is the teacher-in-charge in the swimming competition while Kaito-kun is his assistance!" she squealed, I sat down near the edge of the pool and waited for them.

Mikuo Hatsune-sensei is my older brother. He's the same with Kaito, a chic magnet. What can I say? We Hatsune's are very hot and smexy.

Eventually, a bunch of hot guys who were holding a teal banner and teal accessories showed up and started to shout my name. I sweat dropped as the other girls who were going to compete stared at me.

"M-I-K-U We love you! H-A-T-S-U-N-E You will win! Go fight Miku-chan!" the boys cheered for me while I went to talk to them.

"Gentlemen, please keep quiet. I can't focus that much, and not gaining focus means losing okay?" I told them and they kept quiet. Then the girls started to squeal and cheer as two men walked near them. Mikuo and Kaito smiled and waved at them.

"Hatsune-san, please come here. Why are you there with your fan boys?" my brother told me as I went near to them. I can't help but wonder if Kaito saw me.

"Mikuo nii-san, I am not flirting with them, I just made them quiet that's all," I corrected him, while Kaito flirted the competitors. I sighed heavily. My older brother seems to know what I feel, so he comforted me by tapping my back.

"I know what you feel sis. Don't worry, he'll notice you again. But now, just focus on the game okay?" he said, I nodded and listened their instructions

* * *

**Me: Seems longer than I thought ^^ anyway please review ~** **I need your opinion about this story minna!**

**So sayonara, and have a great day ^^**


	2. Triumph is Sweet And Nice

**Me:Okay, so this is the second chapter where the sport magic happens~**

**Len: I still can't believe it though. Miku is really a sport genius.**

**Rin: teach us the ways sensei~**

**Miku: Oh sure, but make sure you'll read this first.**

**Me: I won't be upload some chapters cause I'll be busy voice acting anime lines :" so Yuuma, please~**

**Yuuma: *hugs author* Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid, but she owns my heart.**

**Miku: oh Yuuma, wait what? :**

**Me: shoot! *runs away***

* * *

**_Miku's POV_**

"Okay women, and Miku. As you know, I'll be the teacher-in-charge here. If you need to ask anything, approach me or Kaito here okay? So, let's talk about the rules…" Mikuo continued lecturing their fan girls while I buried myself in thoughts. How could I swim if my fan boys are there? Why is Kaito the assistant of Miku nii-san? And most of all, can I really swim to win?

"Okay then, for starters, Miki-san can show us a demonstration. Miki-san?" Mikuo said as the young lady got up. She winked at Kaito, and Kaito winked back. I covered my face with a towel to prevent everyone to see my frustrated face.

_**Narrator's POV**_

Miki stretched her arms in the air, then dived in the water, and swam. The timer clicked and started, so she swam faster. When she got to the other side, Kaito stopped the timer and smiled at the girl in the water. Mikuo looked at the timer and smiled at it.

_**Miku's POV**_

Why are Kaito and Mikuo smiling like that? They're giving me the creeps. Miki got up to the surface and went beside Kaito. That girl, just looking at her makes me shiver and frown at the same time.

"Well, Miki-san swam for 25 seconds. Can anybody swim faster than her?" Mikuo nii-san said and no girl stood up, so that made Miki smile. I thought in mind I should try, but my body says no. Mikuo looks at me and winks.

"Oh, it looks like my sister wants to try it. Well then sis, try it," my jaws dropped when I heard my stupid brother say that. Miki looked angry at me for trying, and Kaito looked unsatisfied, which made my self-esteem fall on the floor. My fans started to cheer, but nothing in me changed. Then I remembered a sentence which Kaito used to tell me.

_**"Be strong and stay positive if you're facing any kinds of problem,"**_

Remember that made me stronger, so I was pretty confident I'll beat Miki's record. Mikuo then whistled and Kaito pressed the timer, and I swam.

I just swam, not minding if the water is so cold. My feet pedaled faster in the water and my arms drew air and force until I made it to the other side.

When I bobbed my head to grip some air, I saw each and everyone's jaws down. Kaito's jaw was about to reach the floor.

"So, what's the time?" I said as I went beside Mikuo. Mikuo smiled and showed me the timer. 15 seconds! 15 seconds! I beat Miki in her little game. Because of pure happiness I hugged Mikuo and he just gave me a high five.

Then I hated my nii-san because he let me stay in the pool to clean! Ugh! Why is nii-san like this anyway? First he'll be nice then he'll be a jerk. I hate him!

Since I was all alone, I went to the pool and enjoyed it myself. I butterfly stroked as the sun peered in the roof. The sakura petals were landing outside. Then I noticed the time. I immediately went to the chairs and wore my uniform there, since everyone left me. After I changed, I got my bag and ran to the yard where the track and field competition awaits.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Well, I'm so impressed at Miku-chan's swimming ability. And I was much more impressed when Mikuo made her stay to clean the place ALONE. He is such a genius.

Miku went to the bleachers to change into her uniform when the clock stroked at 9:30. Since I was hiding, I saw her perfect body wearing some cute underwear. *Nosebleed* And I bet she was going to the yard.

She did changed a lot, especially when I forgot to notice her. I know it's painful on her side, but I had to do this. If I'll stick on her side, she'll be encountering bullies and they'll make her stop being friends with me. Yeah I know these stuffs. I watched this in an anime series before.

_**Narrator's POV**_

As Miku ran to the yard, Len and Rin waved at her. They were Meiko's assistants to the sport she's going to handle. Miku stopped and heaved for air, and Len gave her a bottle of water for refreshment.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Len, Rin! Are you Meiko-sensei's assistants?" I asked them while I gulped the water. I didn't mind the water spilling on my uniform. I had to change into my PE uniform anyway. My PE uniform looks alike with the other schools.

"Miku nee-san, you should change into your PE uniform before the perverts come here. You can change in there," Rin told me, pointing to a girl's restroom. I told her thanks and went inside the room to change.

Luckily, when I got out, there were no perverts waiting near the door. I ponytailed my hair and I clipped my hair on the side. Then I went near the twins, and their jaws dropped.

"M-Miku nee-san, y-you're so h-hot" Len said, covering his nose with a hanky. Rin covered his eyes and smiled at me innocently.

"Why are you like that? I'm wearing the same PE uniform," Well I am wearing the right uniform. I was wearing a teal short shorts and a white t-shirt, and I'm wearing long socks and rubber shoes.

"Players, attention here please. Elimination will start today, so don't wonder why there are many audiences today. So, classes' 2-B, C, D and E will compete today. The game will start after 5 minutes. Be prepared and warm up first," Meiko-sensei said as I stretched my arms and my legs. When I reached my toes, a pervert slapped my butt! My butt! He just laughed and walked like nothing happened.

"Hey you mister! Apologize to her right now!" Len and Rin said in unison. The man laughed again and asked why. My dark aura showed up and I run in front of him.

"Cause if you won't, I'll make you regret it," I warned him, but he still didn't listen. I punched him so hard his chin bleed. He was still up when I kicked him roundhouse style. He looked at me with pity but I left him there bleeding.

"That's why you shouldn't treat Miku nee-san like that," the twins said, walking proudly and smiling with me. Then we heard names were going to be introduced.

"2-B student, Miku Hatsune," the announcer said, and I ran to waved and meet my classmates and schoolmates. They cheered so loud that the whole city might have heard them. They got a teal banner which had my name and my picture on it.

"Go and fight Miku Hatsune-san!" they told me, so I smiled at them. Gakupo was sitting beside Luka-sempai who looks very happy. She even smiled at me. Then Teto-chan and Neru-chan sat together while Mikuo and Kaito sat beside each other while their fan girls swarmed them.

"Go imouto! Go and fight!" nii-san stood up and shouted at the megaphone which made everyone cheer for me more. Meiko-sensei was there, holding a gun, while Len and Rin looked at the timer.

"Players, on the field please," Len said on the megaphone, making the girl swoon and faint. I went to the track and positioned myself.

"3…2…1…" Meiko counted and pressed the trigger of the gun, and I started to run as fast as possible. I was ahead of them, my teal hair waving across the breeze. The wind was entering my ears but I still continued.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Wow, even in track and field she's so fast. She out run the girl of 2-C who won last year's competition. She's very near to the finish line, and I'm sure she's going to win. And she did! Mikuo and I stood up and cheered for her. Well, I had to, because she's my friend, my friend whom I lost and trying to reconnect with again.

_**Miku's POV**_

Wow, I won again! And this time, I'm in the first place. This is so heart whelming. I even saw Mikuo and Kaito cheering for me! This is the happiest day I've ever encountered. But the real battle begins tomorrow. Now, I have to change to my kyudo outfit and go to the archery club to list my name.

As I changed into my favorite teal t-shirt and to my jogging pants, I went to see Kiyoteru-sensei and his assistant. When I went to the club, I saw him there, talking to some girl who likes him. He then saw me and welcomed my presence.

"Hatsune-san, are you going to join this competition?" he asked me, I just nodded. He snapped his fingers and a figure of a young man move towards him. It's Yuuma! My second crush in Megpoid Gakuen! I felt like fainting when he looked at me, smiled and welcomed me!

"So she's the famous 'Sunshine of Class B'. It fits her perfectly since her aura's very positive and sweet. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yuuma of Class A," he smiled at me again! Oh my gosh, I could die in here! Kiyoteru told Yuuma something that made him hold my hand and get a bow and arrows.

"You know how to do this right?" he asked me as I positioned myself with the bow.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Why am I spying again? Oh right, to see Miku-chan again. I can't approach her because she's busy doing some stuff.

As she targets the red mark on the board, I saw Yuuma smiling at her. I can feel this tingling sensation to punch him, but I just can't, and I'm wondering why.

The arrow jagged on the board, but it's somehow near to the red mark. I heard Miku-chan sigh, and I saw Yuuma taking the chance.

_**Miku's POV**_

Oh shoot, I missed the red mark, but Yuuma just looked at me and came closer to my face. He then went behind me, held the bow and arrow with my hand on his! My heartbeat's pouding faster and faster.

"Hatsune-san, your heart's pounding faster and faster. Don't you worry, you'll bull's eye that red mark for sure," he told me as he kissed my forehead, causing me to blush a tiny shade of pink. And we heard a small shriek.

"What was that?" I asked Yuuma. He just smiled at me and pointed at the board.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I shrieked at Yuuma kissed my beloved Miku-chan. Now I hate that classmate of mine! I never should have told him who Miku was!

When Miku let go of the bow, the arrow landed on the middle, making Miku jump and shout: "Bull's eye!" Maybe she made Yuuma her 'new' inspiration now…So upsetting….I hate the pink haired demon!

Just you wait Yuuma, I'll get my revenge on you! This I swear!

* * *

**Me: go Kaito, show Yuuma what you've got! anyway, I am so not excited about school days again. Summer is like fading fast in my country. And I'm still wasting my time on the sofa, eating and chatting to my friends...**

**Yuuma: to those who wants to add her, her real name is~ HANNAHREINANAKAMURA~**

**Me:Have a cool time seperating my name :)))) nah just kidding! please leave a review :)**


	3. Flirting Miku-chan

**Me: I have to go and make some more chapter! Yuuma, please make them happy while I'm gone**

**Yuuma: oh sure *unzips jacket***

**Me: *hits Yuuma with wooden bat* not like that Yuuma! ugh! Miku, please~**

**Miku: *hits Yuuma with Leek* Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

After the hardships and triumphs Miku experienced, she and her brother went home as soon as the sun went down. Mikuo grabbed his sister's shoulder and grinned.

_**Miku's POV**_

Wow. Nii-san's nice to me today. I wonder what he ate during his lunch break. Supposedly he should be teasing me about something, but now he's just himself look sweeter.

"Hey nii-san, why are you like lovey-dovey to me the whole day?" I asked him. He just looked at me and smiled again.

"Well Miku imouto, I heard from Kiyoteru-san that you and Yuuma are getting closer to each other~" he told me, pinching my cheeks. I slapped his arm and pinched his right hand.

"W-we're just friends nii-san! Y-you always think of something whenever I befriend a guy in school!" I said, looking at the ground. He rested his arm on my shoulder. He laughed manly.

"But Kiyoteru also told me that Yuuma kissed you on the forehead. And~ you bull's eyed the board. Too bad Kaito didn't cheer you up," he said while we reached our house. Mama and papa worked abroad because they wanted to, so we were left here in Japan.

"I'm going to kill Kiyoteru-sensei. Anyway, what do you mean Kaito didn't cheer me up? He was not there when I handled my bow," I told him as I went upstairs to change into my night dress. When I got down, dinner was prepared. I sat down and got my chopsticks and bowl.

"Huh, he was not there? I was sure he told me he was going to watch the Kyudo event," he munched a piece of pork tonkatsu. Wait, what? He was going to watch? But why? Maybe Luka-sempai was there, so he's going to watch her play.

"I swear he's not there. But luckily Yuuma-kun was there~" I replied, remembering his face. He's more handsome than Mikuo, but less handsome than Kaito. Mikuo again smiled at me.

"My imouto's a big girl now~ Well, you can daydream both because both send you these letters~" he gave me two letters. One was tied in a pink ribbon while the other one was closed with a blue butterfly sticker. I immediately devoured my meal and went to my bedroom.

I brushed my teeth first, and then checked my phone first. There we no messages. It's so upsetting. Anyway, I opened the letter that has the blue sticker. I touched my leek stuffed toy and read every word.

_Dear Miku Hatsune-san,_

_Hi, do you still remember me? It's me, Kaito Shion, your previous neighbor. Well, there are some things that I want to tell you._

_First, I would like to say sorry for forgetting you. My fangirls keep on flirting and talking to me that I had no time to talk to you. I'm really sorry._

_Second, I would like to say congratulations on your victories today. I'm very impressed by the way you have increased your speed and power. It lets me remember our good times before._

_Third and the last thing, I'd say you still like to put on a smile every day. But I cannot help myself to notice that you are sad inside. Let that sad part be released. I'll be here and I'll be welcome to be that shoulder you would like to cry on. And, I'd like you to put a bright positive smile that doesn't hide any pain or suffering._

_Smile, it makes me stronger. It makes my day happier._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kaito Shion._

I cried in his message. I'll kill that guy for making my heart beat faster again. I got my tissue box and cried while opening the other letter. I know this is from Yuuma-kun, so I stopped weeping and savored every word.

_Hi my dear Miku-chan,_

_I know you like Kaito-san, and yes I knew because some certain person/s told me. (And it's Len and Rin Kagamine). And so, I'll give you some lessons on how to let somebody know your feelings for them._

_Remember when I kissed your forehead, that's a sweet greeting. I wanted to welcome you and I wanted to give you some luck on Kyudo. Take it as my affections for you if you want._

_Well, to show my affection for you, I'll give you this necklace. Please wear it as an accessory. Don't worry; I know you love Kaito, so I won't let you think hard. But if you can't bear the pain anymore, I'm here to hug you and to help you. I'm here to love you._

_So smile, you brighten up my world Miku-chan_

_I love you,_

_Yuuma 3_

I held the simple necklace that had a tiny pink heart with some frills on it as the pendant. Oh my gosh, Yuuma actually loves me! No! He's also messing my emotions! Why are they being like this? Is it because I won at my chosen sports? Why are they like this!?

Then my cellphone rang, and I received a message. Actually, two messages, and they came from Kaito and Yuuma. I read the first message first.

**_Hey Miku, love lessons will be held at the gym. Be there before lunch. Bring your bento also.–Yuuma_**

Then I read the second message from Kaito

**_Can we meet at the gym? Bring your bento okay? We'll be having lunch there. –Kaito_**

Oh great. Just, great. I am now freakin' stuck in this situation! Why is this happening to me?!

_**Kaito's POV**_

OHCRUDWHATHAVEIDONEAGAIN!? I sent Miku-chan that letter and a message! Crud! Can I get my words back?! But even though I want to, I can't, because I want to steal back Miku-chan from Yuuma-san's hands.

_**Yuuma's POV**_

Wow, have I just confessed my feelings through the letter I sent to her? Well that was unexpected from me. At least I told her I love her, because I do love her. When Shion-san described her to me, she sounded like perfect. But I know Shion-san and Miku-chan loves each other, so I'm going to help my love to win his heart. If she can't I'm just here, waiting for her.

_**Miku's POV**_

I just texted both that I accept their offers. Then I closed the lights off and shut my eyes. But unfortunately, I can't. Yuuma-kun, who is a freaking idol in the academy, confessed his feelings for me.

I went downstairs to drink a glass of chocolate milk and to eat some Pocky. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Mikuo there, glugging his favorite apple juice and consuming a big piece of steamed bun. When he noticed my existence there, he smiled at me and offered a seat.

"So, why are you still up?" he asked me while pouring some chocolate milk for me. I stood up from my seat and got a steamed bun for myself. I gave him the opened letters and I let him read.

When he finished reading the letters, he shouted like a lady and waved his hands up in the air. I just ate my steamed bun.

"Oh my gosh imouto! Yuuma loves you, you love Kaito, and you also love Yuuma! What a love triangle! So who are you going to pick eh?" he asked me, taking a bite on my food. I pushed his head away from my foodstuff and drank.

"Well, I'm going to pick the one who is really determined to love me forever," I said, wiping my lips with the table napkin. He just patted my head.

"Well imouto, whoever is that guy, I'll wish you the best of luck. Anyway, it's already past 9 and you should also get into bed," he told me. I went to the staircase and looked at him. Time flies by. My brother used to be small and cute, but now he's a man and he's ready to have his own family. But he chose to guide me and to let me grow up first.

"Goodnight Mikuo nii-san" wiping my sleepy eyes, I went to my bedroom and locked the door.

"Goodnight, Miku," I heard him shout downstairs.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Uwah! Such a nice morning. I'm waiting at the gate for Miku-chan. I'll be his escort for the day, and no one will wreck my plan. Except for that pink haired troll who is a meter away from me.

And yes I'm talking about Mr. Woman stealer, Yuuma.

_**Yuuma's POV**_

How dare this blue-haired demon wait for my sunshine? I was supposed to be Miku's escort for the day! We even made a schedule! This guy crashes the nerve in me! He should be thankful because Miku-chan loves him.

"Good morning Shion-san," I greeted him with a fake smile. I know I'm making him irritated, but geez, it isn't my fault for falling to Miku-chan.

"Oh, good morning to you too Yuuma! Please, just call me Kaito. Who are you waiting for anyway?" He asked me. I smiled at him seductively, making his eyes go berserk.

"I'm waiting for Miku-chan. We'll be entering the school in unison," I saw his fist clench, which gives me the idea that he's jealous.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I freakin' hate this idiot! He's really determined to steal my Miku-chan away. I wanted to kill this bumbling baka! But even so, I gained my gentleman posture and smiled at him. It ain't over yet, Mr. Pink is the male color.

"Really? But, she told me last night that she wants me to escort her inside the school," I replied to him. I saw him flinched in my words. Then he came closer to me. That's the time when I heard the most beautiful voice.

"Kaito-kun! Yuuma-kun! Good morning!" the teal-haired angel told us both. We waved at her back and I smiled seductively, which made the pink-haired idiot do the same thing.

_**Miku's POV**_

Oh. My. Gosh. ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME?! They're seducing me with their smexy smiles. I looked at them. They looked like they're hiding something evil.

"Why are you two here anyway? You two are Class A students. Supposedly you should be in your classroom at these minutes," I asked them. Both of them looked at each other, then back at me.

"You see, we're going to escort you to your classroom today!" they said in unison. I was so shocked I covered my mouth to their answer. I held each of their arms and walked, passing the guards and the gates.

"Well then, escort me now to my classroom!" I said with a warm smile on my face.

_**Yuuma's POV**_

She looks so petite and cute! I'll help her steal Kaito's heart even if it will hurt me inside.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Miku-chan's cute~ anyway, I won't let this pink haired dude steal her away, cause the real love war starts now!


	4. Triumph, Love, and Friendship

**Me: I'm...So...Busy...And...Sleepy..**

**Yuuma: Sleep well author *kisses forehead***

**Me: okay *rests head on Yuuma's shoulder***

**Yuuma: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid *winks, then kisses reader***

**Me: *Hits Yuuma with notebook***

**Yuuma: OWWW!**

* * *

**_Miku's POV_**

Okay, so this is very weird. Kaito is on my right side grabbing my left shoulder and Yuuma's holding my left hand. What in the world is happening right now?

Noticing the school clock, I let go of the grabs and said goodbye to them. I quickly went to the girls' locker room to change into my swimsuit.

When I went to the pool, Mikuo and Kaito looked at me. They both smiled at me. I just smiled back and went to the other side.

The competition had 4 competitors, including me. Miki was beside me, and I can feel her negativity swirling around me. I took a glimpse at her, and I saw her scary, piercing eyes. I turned to her direction and held out my hand.

"May the best student win," I told to her, but she just laughed and turned around.

"You'll need luck this time Hatsune-san," she replied with a stoic tone in her voice. My felt my spines quiver while Kaito came near me with a bracelet. He waved at me and leered. Miki, who is really just clueless, waved back and took 2 steps forward. I tried my best not to laugh when Kaito just continued to walk to me.

"Hi!" he told me, and I looked left, right, up, down, and under my feet. He laughed and patted my head.

"I'm talking to you Hatsune-san," he said with a bright smile. His irresistible lips were waiting to be kissed, and I just had the hard time to resist the urge.

"Why are you talking to me? You need something?" I asked, and he shook his head. He put his enclosed right hand on my left hand, and let go of something. When I looked at it, it was a pretty combinational teal-pink-blue bracelet. I wore it immediately.

"You'll need that. I made that for you when we were still kids," he informed me. The wristlet was very shiny, so it maybe took him a hard time to clean this precious thing. I think he noticed the necklace Yuuma gave me, because he stared and touched it.

"Who gave that to you?" he asked me while I grabbed the pendant gently. I just smiled at him, remembering who gave it to me.

"Yuuma-kun gave it to me," I said to him. I think I need to go see an eye doctor because I have seen Kaito flinch hearing the sentence.

_**Kaito's POV**_

How dare that pink idiot steal a move from me?! How dare him! Anyway, I just looked at Miku who was wondrously looking at me. Is she trying to guess what I'm feeling right now?

"Well Miku-chan, I better go and watch with Mikuo-sensei now. The match will start soon. Good luck Miku-chan! I'll hope you'll win this year's finals" I said, kissing her on the cheek as a good luck charm for her.

I'm definitely sure I captured her heart there for a second.

_**Miku's POV**_

I am going to surely die in this situation. Anyway, I just focused myself on the game first, and positioning myself. Mikuo got his whistle and blew it. I jumped in the freezing water and swam fast.

I had a hard time balancing the temperature of the water and my body heat, but I still swam. When I touched the right wall of the swimming pool, I swam to the other direction to finish the game. And I did finish it, being in the first place.

I quickly changed into my Kyudo outfit and ran to the archery event's place. And I know Kiyoteru-sensei and Yuuma-kun's waiting for me there.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I went to the archery room where the archers are going to compete for the gold medal. I sat there with Mikuo, Len and Rin. I saw Kiyoteru-sensei talking to one of her fangirls. And I saw Miku-chan talking at the center wearing her super-hot Kyudo outfit. Len gave me his fan.

"You're sweating Kaito nii-san. Have some water too!" he told me. After the other sections played, it was at last Miku-chan's turn.

"Hatsune Miku, 2-B will take her 3 shots," Kiyoteru-sensei said, and all the students focused on the tealette whom I call my beloved.

**Miku's POV**

I got a little bit nervous because I knew Kaito and Yuuma were watching me. All I know is to give me best shot now.

As I let go of the first arrow, it landed on the red mark. I heard my classmates; Kaito and Yuuma cheer my name. I took another arrow and let go of it. Again it landed on the red mark, causing it to be my second bull's eye.

"Go for it imouto! You'll win this if you'll bull's eye the last one!" Mikuo cheered for me. I looked at Kaito who gave me an inspirational wink. I turned to Yuuma, who gave me a smirk. I looked back at the board, and then breathed.

And breathed again.

I fixated on the red mark on the board. My arrow told me to let go, and I let go. Everybody felt the adrenaline as the shot glided on the air, including me. As it stroked on the red mark, I jumped in joy and shouted bull's eye. Mikuo, Len, Rin, Kiyoteru-sensei, Yuuma and Kaito hugged me, feeling my undefined emotion on my victorious shot.

When the bell rang, I went to the locker room to change into my daily uniform. I got my bento and stated to stroll towards the gym.

_**Kaito's POV**_

"Miku and I made a lunch arrangement here at the gym!" I told the pink idiot who was preventing me to stay in the gym to wait for Miku-chan. We really did an event where me and Miku will eat here and talk about something.

"I'm sorry Kaito-san but I and Miku-chan also made an event. See, look at this message," he told while showing his phone. Getting tired of him, I showed him my message too.

"See! Look at this! This is one proof!" I bragged to him.

_**Yuuma's POV**_

How should I let this (annoying) classmate of mine leave the gym? I have to teach Miku-chan the lessons on how to capture Kaito-san's heart. This will really end up in disaster.

_**Miku's POV**_

I saw Yuuma and Kaito fighting over something. I went beside them and surprised the hell out of them both.

"M-Miku-chan! You're here, let's go and eat lunch," Kaito said while pulling my left arm to his direction. Yuuma then held and pulled my right arm to his direction.

"Oh no, no, no. Miku-chan's going to learn some lessons while eating with me," Yuuma replied, and pulled. Kaito then also pulled. I am going to be divided if they'll continue this. I let go of their grips and sighed.

"Let's just eat together. Kaito-kun, find a perfect seat where three of us can eat together," putting emphasis on the last word, Kaito immediately searched for a seat. Yuuma tapped my back.

"Hey Miku-chan, how about the lessons? We need to finish it in a day," he told me. I touched my upper lip and smiled at him.

"Let's do the lessons tomorrow. Anyway, we have no classes tomorrow because it's Friday today, which means tomorrow is Saturday," I replied to him, and he gave me a thumbs up.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Those two are planning something romantic while I'm here searching for a seat where I and Miku have to eat with Yuuma. That pink bumbling idiot should be thankful to Miku-chan.

Anyway, I had to separate those two before I turn into Goku and Kamehame wave him.

"Miku-chan! Here's a perfect spot! We three can see the view up here," I shouted at the two. I caught their attention and they started to go to my direction. They sat on the seat, and they showed their bentos.

_**Miku's POV**_

Kaito's bento had some anime character on it. I think it's Inuyasha. Yuuma then showed his, and Naruto was the anime character in his bento.

"Show us your bento, Miku-chan," Kaito said seductively. Not helping myself fall in love to him again, I showed them my hand-made packed lunch. Yuuma and Kaito clapped their hands.

"Wow, it's Masato from Uta no Prince-sama!" Kaito said, his eyes twinkling. Yuuma covered his mouth and giggled.

"Why are you laughing Yuuma!?" he said, gently punching the pink-headed. I took a spoonful (or maybe a chopstick-ful) of rice and egg omelet.

"Well, Uta no Prince-sama is an anime series for girls. Don't tell me…" then he started to laugh again. Kaito punched his left arm.

"Don't even mention that word! Anyway, Miku-chan, I wanted to give this to you as an apology gift since I ignored you from the past months," the blue-head gave me a small bento which was wrapped in a long blue ribbon. When I opened it, a big piece of heart-shaped chocolate bar was in the bento. I looked at him and Yuuma. When I took a glance on my love trainer, he just winked at me.

"It has some gooey milk chocolate fudge in it, so don't press it in the middle," he told me, pointing at the center part of the chocolate bar.

"Did you make this?" I asked him, and he just nodded. Yuuma stood up and went to the men's restroom to wash his hands. I noticed Kaito's pretty eyes getting nearer to me. He was going to tell me something when the bell rang. I stood up and packed my bento.

"Miku-chan, you didn't even finish your meal," Kaito said with his worried voice. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm Miku, and I can survive anything. I'll be waiting for you and Yuuma-kun there at the field okay? See you!" I replied to him, then ran quickly to the locker room to change into my PE uniform.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I am so worried about her. She might faint on the race. She didn't finish her meal, but who was I to worry about her? I'm just a friend to her. And she's Miku Hatsune for pete's sake. She can outrun a charging rhino. She could beat a black belt owner in Judo and Taekwondo. She could swim faster than a shark.

But still, I know she lacks something. And it's a lover. I don't know if Yuuma's her lover, but I should know right now so that I won't make a wrong move.

When Yuuma came back, I gave him his bag (his bento is in the bag) and we started to walk to the field.

"Hey Yuuma, are you Miku's boyfriend or something?" I asked him. Finally, I cleared my own thoughts. He just laughed at my question, and then he smiled.

"Of course not Kaito-san. We're just the best of friends. I even know her crush," he told me. I grabbed his collar and gently shook him.

"Who is Miku-chan's crush?" I asked him, but he just ran towards the yard and sat on a bench under a sakura tree.

"You have to earn the answer Kaito-san! Now hurry up, the race's going to start!" he shouted back as Mikuo-sensei and the others looked and greeted me. I sat near him and sighed comfortably. Maybe me and Yuuma can get be also the best of friends.

* * *

**Me: so Kaito-kun's determined~**

**Kaito: I'll definitely win Mi-**

**Miku: who?**

**Kaito: shoot! *runs away***

**Miku: eh?! *chases Kaito***

**Me: what a love sick couple :3**

**Yuuma: *pats head* Hey author~**

**Me: well, gotta go back now and writes stories**

**Yuuma: she ignored me T^T**


	5. Shocking! Stuck In A Room With You

**Me: I am so sorry if I updated this story too long. I had this writer's block..if that's the right term..and thank you for reviewing! **

**Miku: ehehe :)))**

**Kaito: oh yeah...I have to run, so *runs away***

**Miku: eh? *runs to Kaito's direction***

**Me: Lovesick couple...oh well.**

**Yuuma: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

_**Miku's POV**_

"Chill Miku nee-san! You'll win this round. Just finish this round and you'll get the gold medal!" Len said, quivering me to focus on the game. I was like, okay but somehow nervous. The other competitors are fast and they can outrun me in a second. But I have to be positive in a way.

"I'll be fine Len. Just tell Mikuo nii-san to be ready with my varsity jacket okay? The race will start soon, so I'll be in the track now," I told him while running to the track.

As I run to my line, I saw Mikuo sitting with Kiyoteru-sensei, Neru, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, Yuuma and Kaito. They were holding a big banner with my face on it. One of the competitors there patted my head and smiled at me.

"Hey Miku-chan, good luck on the race," she greeted me, and I smiled back.

Len blew his whistle and Rin got the megaphone.

"All competitors are ready," Rin shouted while the crowd got louder and louder.

"3…2…1!" Meiko pulled the trigger and everybody ran. The mob shouted and cheered while we ran out of oxygen. I was on the third place, but it wasn't enough for me. I boosted my energy up and I was running for the gold medal.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Miku's running very fast, she's giving her all. I'm starting to worry about her. She didn't finish her lunch, and she might faint on the track. But well, luckily she ended up in the finish line on being on the first place. As she split the ribbon in two, she ran outside the track. I stood up and held Mikuo's shoulder.

"Eh? Where is she going?" I asked Mikuo-sensei. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Follow her Kaito. Bring her jacket and give it to Miku," he said while giving me the teal and white varsity jacket. I ran to the school's unknown place, the stock room in the gym where I and Miku would usually meet up.

_**Miku's POV**_

I was sitting on a yoga mat in the gym's stock room. It was pretty chilly in there, and I left my jacket with Mikuo. And here I am, asking myself how I ended here.

Oh yeah, I was in verge of dropping on the ground because of the race. I didn't want to let them see me faint. I clutched my knees near to my face, and then I closed my eyes. My stomach yelled at me. Oh, I forgot I didn't finish my lunch earlier.

"Hey Miku-chan, you forgot this. You'll catch a cold if you'll stick here without your jacket," a voice said, opening the door. He then threw me my teal varsity jacket. I wore it and his blue hair shone.

"Ah, thank you Kaito," I said while smiling at him. He just laughed and showed me my lunch bag which has my bento in it.

"I heard your stomach shouting, so I also brought your bento. Here's some drinks," he gave me the bag and sat down near me.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I knew it! She's really here! I am such a genius.

Well, I gave her the bento, because I know she's starving like crazy. While I took a glimpse at her, she was devouring it already. I sweat dropped and looked around the room. It had some old pictures of the school's student council.

As I searched for a poster of the idols of the school, the door clicked and it shut down. Then some running footsteps were heard. Miku looked at me and wiped her cheeks.

"Uh Kaito-kun, somebody locked us up," she told me. I laughed hysterically. I came closer to her.

"No Miku, we are not locked in here. Let me show you," I gripped the door knob and tried to open the door. But alas because it can't be done. I tried again, but it can't work.

"This is not happening! We can't be locked in here! We'll die because of this room's coldness! No! This shouldn't be happening!" I panicked as hit the door with my fist.

_**Miku's POV**_

I just looked at Kaito, and then I packed my bento and put it in my bag. My cellphone then rang.

**_Go for it Miku-chan. Talk about your past. –Yuuma_**

Kaito came closer to me and looked at the screen. I quickly flipped it on the other side. He smiled and came closer to me again, but this time, an inch away from my lips.

"Do you have any signal from your cellphone?" he asked me. I held his cheeks and pushed his face away from me.

"I got no signal. In this rate we can't contact someone," I replied to him. Then he sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

**_Kaito's POV_**

I and Miku-chan will die here. It's very cold here. Who the heck would put an air conditioning unit in this stock room? I mean, this room doesn't contain any food or materials that need to be frozen.

As I dig myself in thoughts on how to escape this room, Miku suddenly hummed a tune. I turned around at her and she sang her heart out.

The snow light faintly shines the shadow of the moon.

Petals turn into vivid red.

Falling drops make ripples on the water surface and disappear.

We both are in a silent warmth.

We walked a lane lit by lights, didn't we?

Ah, a song we crooned was drown out and swayed in the town.

We walked the stone‐paved lane leading us to a slope

as we were numbed and barefooted.

We believed we could go anywhere.

"Miku-chan," I said while she sneezed. I remembered the old time we spent. I remembered when Miku and I raced to the Tokyo tower. I heard Miku laugh again.

"Miku-chan, why are you laughing?" I asked her as her face lightened up the whole room. She smiled at me with her cute eyes.

"Well, remember all the funny things we used to do when we were still little? Like telling scary ghost stories, remember we would get ourselves so afraid, that we wouldn't go to sleep until dawn the next morning. Or how about the time we played Talk-Show Host in my Dad's garage. I still have a copy of that tape we made. You should hear it, it's really cute! Oh yeah! And the secret hide out...we told our dreams to the sky. I remember the time when you told me you want to be an idol. But I can't forget that my favorite time was when I spent the night over at your house! We would sing for your parents. Remember how they would clap and give us prizes...your mom used to get so into it. After we were done she would make a big bowl of popcorn and watch movies all night," she told me as she gripped my shoulder and smirked at me. My eyes softened and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I remember those times," I responded to her. I did remember, and I wanted to go back there.

_**Miku's POV**_

As we talked about our precious memories together, I can't help but to fall in love to him again. His laughter seemed to brighten me up even though we're stuck in this room.

"Remember Miku-chan, I would usually hug you whenever I want to hug somebody or whenever I feel lonely?" he said while wiping his cheeks. I covered my face with my hands so that he won't see me blush. After a minute or so, I felt warmth and love when a pair of arms held me. Kaito was hugging me, I was close on his chest and I swear I can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Kaito-kun," I muttered under my breath while he sneezed. The temperature was dropping fast and we could die in here. I had nothing to do but to save myself and Kaito.

I stood up and I gave Kaito my jacket. He looked at me with unexplained emotions. He tried to stand up, but I just pushed him back on the yoga mat.

"M-Miku-chan, w-what are you g-going to do?" he asked me. I just smiled and gave a thumb's up.

"Have you forgotten? I'm Miku Hatsune. Don't worry, we'll go out of this room," I told him with a confident smile. I hit the door with my body with full force, but still it won't budge. I tried again, and again.

And again.

Soon I felt my right arm swell up. The stupid knob can't click again. I have to try again to open the door. And this next hit is for Kaito.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Miku has to stop this. I can't bear it to see her get hurt. I know her body hurts and it swells up. So I stood up and threw the jacket to her face.

"Kaito! You should just-"I stopped her with my index finger. I patted her head and smiled.

"I can't let you do this without me. I don't want to see you get hurt," I replied to her. Then I positioned myself while Miku tied her jacket on her waist.

"Let's do this!" Miku shouted, and then we ran to the door and slammed it. Finally it budges. It clicked then it opened.

"At last we're out of that room! We did it Miku!" I said as I hugged her. She laughed at me and smiled.

"A-hem," a deep voice said, and when we looked at them, they had grins on their faces.

_**Miku's POV**_

Mikuo nii-san, Len, Rin, Gakupo and the others were smiling at me. And I think they are happy for me. I quickly let go of the hug and hid behind nii-san.

"What were you doing in there Miku, Kaito?" he asked us both. I faced him and smiled.

"Well I was eating in there with Kaito when SOMEBODY locked us in there," I said, seeing Yuuma hide his grin.

"Well, good thing we've seen you. We're going to celebrate your victories in the American restaurant over there. You want to come?" Len asked me. I just nodded and I pulled Kaito beside me.

"But you know Len? I'll just have some fries and some soda," I said to the blonde while the others laughed.

* * *

**Me: okay so okay..the next chapter will somehow focus on Miku and Yuuma's point of view. so better watch out!**

**Yuuma: she also wants you all to review ^_^ *kisses the screen***


	6. Meet Up! Lessons And Date

**Me: Vee~ So I'm back! you can officially follow the love tips there ^^**

**Yuuma: *hug* she was gone for 2 days because she had some appointments to attend and some voice acting practices to join ^^**

**Me: ehehe~ So let's welcome, Leon!**

**Leon: Hi! Hi! Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid! *hug***

**Me: ehehe~ *Q***

* * *

_**Miku's POV**_

The sun greeted my eyes this morning. My head ached while remembering the mini-celebration. Nii-san ate a whole pint of ice cream, Yuuma and Kaito sang "Magnet", Gakupo and Luka were hugging each other. Len and Rin were drinking rum-less Rickey cocktail drink. And I was chomping on fries.

As I walked in front of nii-san's bedroom door, I heard mumbling and chuckles. I quickly opened it and I saw my big brother, resting there, phone on hand. He noticed me standing there and he smirked.

"I'll call you later Yuuma-san," he said while flipping it. He then got up and patted my head like a little kitten.

"Yuuma called me to tell you that you have your love class today at their house. He'll waiting for you with Len, Rin, Gakupo and Luka. So you better eat the toast I prepared downstairs and bathe," he reminded me. Oh yeah! I forgot my lessons with Yuuma!

I went in my room and bathe. I wore my favorite teal tee, a pair of shorts and black stockings. I then wore my black boots and hurdled at the stairs. I packed everything I needed for the lesson today. I even packed my phone's battery, make-up kit and extra shirt.

I immediately took the can of choco latte from the refrigerator and put the toast between my lips. Mikuo then went to the kitchen quickly and got his apron.

"Imouto, don't go yet! Your steamed bun isn't steamed yet!" he shouted, but I just smiled and parted the toast away from my lips.

"Don't worry nii-san; I've got the toast and the latte! And even if I need to eat, I have my money in this bag of mine!" I replied back. I put my headphones on me and waved at Mikuo.

I quickly munched on the toasted and glugged the latte while walking toward Yuuma's house. When I reached their yard, Len and Rin greeted me with their warm hugs. Gakupo, Luka-sempai and Yuuma looked outside from the door and approached me.

"Good morning Hatsune-san," Luka-sempai bowed at me, and so I bowed back at her. Yuuma then tapped my shoulder.

"Miku-chan, I hired them to help me for your date after the lessons I'll be giving you," he informed me, and I just nodded. We then entered his house. I was pleased by the arrangement of his home. The place was traditional with some futuristic details.

"My father and my grandfather planned this house, even though they have different tastes when it comes to styles and planning," he told us.

We had the lessons in a room where a blackboard was posted on the wall. The window was open and the breeze seems to catch my hair up.

I sat in front of the board while the others filled the end of the board. Yuuma wore his glasses which made him look 1000x hotter than usual!

"Okay, we'll have some short but meaningful lessons here. We'll test your knowledge in the date after the class. We'll see on how far you have learned in our lesson, okay?" he explained to me. Wait, a date after this? I thought I was going to learn on how to capture his heart! Then he slammed the board with his bare hands.

"Lesson one is to casually flirt with him. When you feel comfortable, remember to smile. Second is to remember that looking approachable is essential. Dress nice and smell good. Be sure to wear something you feel is comfortable. If you know their favorite smell or color, be sure to wear that. Good hygiene is also a must," he said, my attention to his words. Rin then took over his place."

"The third one is to be you! If you're a funny person, use that to your advantage! If you're a big sports fan and you know they are as well, all the better. Share those common interests and use them to your advantage," she said, and then her brother stepped in.

"Fourth is to spark up spontaneous conversation. Sometimes, a man might be too shy, too preoccupied, or too oblivious to his surroundings to initiate a conversation with you. That doesn't mean that you have to let the opportunity pass you by," he said, and Yuuma again entered the scene.

"And the last one is to just tell him. Sometimes it's better to just let him know you like them by telling them how you feel. Just ask them out! The worst they can most likely do is say no," he told me. Then he snapped his fingers and Gakupo and Luka-sempai showed.

"Like leprechauns and unicorns the search for true love can seem like a fantasy that will never come true, but rest assured, you will find "the one" one day. In fact, as you head down the path of life you are likely to find a few "the ones", that is you are likely to fall in love more than once. How can you tell the difference between love-right-now and the-right-and-true-love? You can't really. Each and every time you fall in love it will feel like the real and final deal and it will be true. Every relationship will have something important to offer you and none, no matter how painfully they may end, will be a waste of your time. Each relationship will teach you a valuable lesson about yourself, your capacity to love, and what you are looking for (and not looking for) in a partner," they both told me in unison. Wow, I think it took them 10 minutes to memorize that piece of little advice.

Anyway, after that, we went to the living room and talked about my incoming date later. They talked about on how I should look like, on how I should respond. They're scaring me.

"Guys! Miku's date is calling! Everybody keep quiet!" Yuuma said while covering his cellphone. Then everybody followed his instruction and looked at him carefully.

_**?'s POV**_

I called Yuuma-san, trying to talk to him about my date later. He told me that this was just a friendly date, but why is my heart throbbing and pounding for excitement and nervousness?

"Yuuma-san, should I go there already? I'm ready, but I'm nervous," I told him, brushing my hair with my hands. My knees trembled while he laughed at me.

"Well you sounded like a shaking baby. And yeah, you can come here. Don't forget to be sweet and cool at your date later okay?" my pink-haired friend said. I laughed and sighed tensely.

"M-me? Sounded like a s-shaking b-baby!? No way! Anyway, tell her we'll have a date in a sea park where we can see some fishes. And yeah, I'll be going there now, so bye-bye," I ended the call, and walked out of the maid café where I was resting. I caught a taxi and went to Yuuma-san's home.

_**Yuuma's POV**_

He ended the call. Geez, I know that he's very VERY nervous. Even Miku is shaking slightly. I just patted her head and gave her a comforting grin.

"Don't worry Miku-chan; you'll do great in the date!" I assured to her that everything will be fine. I saw the necklace I gave to her dangling on her neck. I put her hand on the pendant and tightened the grip.

"If you're feeling nervous, just grip on this pendant and you'll be fine," I told her, and she smiled at me.

_**Miku's POV**_

I feel so anxious, but Yuuma-kun smiled at me, I felt okay. The others hugged me while my pink-haired best friend held my hand. Then the doorbell rang.

"OHMYGODWHATSHOULDIDO?!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. Yuuma covered my mouth while I panicked. He blew my face then I calmed down.

"Yuuma-san? Yuuma-san?" the voice hollered, echoing in my ear. Then Luka pressed the doorknob.

"Just wait Leon!" Yuuma shouted back. Leon? Why have I heard this name before? Is it because he's also famous? Or maybe it was just mentioned in a gossip or something?

Anyway, I just slumped on the sofa and sighed. This is it. I'm going to my first date. Yuuma then opened and greeted the man behind the door.

"Anyway, Leon, this is Miku. Miku, this is Leon," Yuuma said, pointing at me. I stood up and waved at him.

"Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku. I hope this day will be very successful," I smiled as his eyes were startled, staring at me.

_**Leon's POV**_

Wow, her voice is so sweet. She looks like an angel. She was wearing a tee with matching shorts, stockings and boots.

"Hi Hatsune-san. Please call me Leon. So um, shall we go?" I asked her with a cool voice. I held out my hand. Then she grabbed it and she came closer to me.

"Oh sure Leon-san, and please, call me Miku-chan," she answered while we said bye to the others and went out of the house. We caught a taxi and rode it.

"Where are we going Leon?" she asked me while I smiled at her.

"We're going to the Shiawase Mizu Sea Park," I replied. She clapped her hands and smiled.

This is going to be hard. I shouldn't fall for her, cause this is just a friendly date, an we're merely friends.

* * *

**Finally made it!**

**Shiawase mizu means Happy Water ^^**

**please watch out for the next chapter where *spoiler alert girl deactivated* so please watch out for the next chappy~**

**I'm out! peace!**


	7. I Saw That!

**Yuuma: I'm sensing the last chapter of this story is coming near...**

**Me: well you're right. I'm going to be busy with training and stuff that I won't be writing some fanfics..But I'd still try...**

**Yuuma: anyway, before that happens, I would just want to tell you all that Reinnyday21 doesn't Vocaloid**

* * *

_**Miku's POV**_

Finally we're here! I was just too excited to go to a new sea park. Mikuo would usually drive me to Tokyo Sea Life Park, but it gets more boring and more boring. And now, I'm going to see a new place.

When I went to the gates of Shiawase Mizu Sea Park, I saw a long line of people buying tickets. I laughed warily, and then sighed.

"I think it'll take us a day to get 2 tickets huh Leon-kun?" then he showed me 2 blue rectangular papers. He gave me one and he put his left arm on me.

"I got it covered Miku-chan. I bought the tickets yesterday. Anyway, let's go and have fun!" he shouted while pulling me to his direction.

_**Kaito's POV**_

Geez, Kaiko-san can be irritating. She's just my cousin. She doesn't have any rights to order me around. But she had the guts.

"You should be thanking me Kaito-san! You and I will spend quality time today at Shiawase Mizu Sea Park!" she hollered from the top of her lungs. I covered my face with my hands.

"Kaiko-san, stop that. Everybody will think you're a lunatic!" I replied to her. She just laughed at me and gave me the tickets.

"Well, how would you explain that couple over there?" pointing at two crazy persons who are laughing their eyes out, I eyed them carefully. The blonde guy who's wearing his proper hooded jacket hanging his arm on a girl who had her hair pigtailed, and in the color of teal! I rubbed my eyes again, and the color of her hair never fainted. It's Miku-chan! And it looks like she's having a date with Leon-sama, a famous cosplayer from another school.

"Kaiko-san, that's Miku-chan and Leon-sama! You remember them right?" I asked my cousin, and she nodded.

"I do remember the fact that you love Hatsune-san and Leon-sama is a friend of yours," she told me. "Anyway, we should go and enjoy the day!"

_**Miku's POV**_

What is this offhand feeling? I'm feeling we're being watched. Even so, I just held on Leon-kun's arm. I enjoyed our little talks while passing some caution signs around.

I think Leon-kun read my mind, because he just stopped and cupped my face with his bare hands. He made me blush a light shade of pink.

"What's wrong Miku-chan? Are you starving already?" I was so shocked I touched my stomach. Then I shook my head and smiled.

"No, actually, I thought we were being followed. Anyway, let's forget it. Let's go first to the dolphin show. I heard Winter the Dolphin is there. Let's not forget to buy the popcorn and soda okay?" I said, gripping at his arm and patting my tummy gently, like a baby is in me. Of course there's no baby in me!

Anyway, we got ourselves at the front seat where we can see Winter do tricks. She was a very cheery dolphin who likes to have fun. She did tricks. She can produce sound like the other dolphins. She even used her "tweety-bird" whistle! I was so impressed I hugged Leon.

"Miku-chan, you look like you're having fun!" he asked me, giving me a bottle of water. I drank it and smiled at him.

"Of course Leon-kun! Winter is a very happy dolphin. And I should be happy for Winter too!" I replied back to him. Then one of the staffs there told me to feed the dolphin. I was only too happy to do it. I pulled Leon beside me and went to the dolphin's pool.

The blonde staff there taught me on how to feed Winter. And I followed her. Whenever the mammal eats the food I putting out for her, she makes some tricks which made my heart swell.

There was this time when I had to lean closer to the water to feed her. And luck was not on my side because I lost my balance. I was expecting a wet feeling all over my body and a cold splash of water. I was waiting too long for the unlikely happening. When I opened my eyes, I was startled I was in Leon's arms!

"Leon-kun, I'm okay," he then let go of me and pecked my nose.

"Silly, don't you ever lean closer to the edge of the pool, unless you want to make Free Willy 6," he teased me. I punched his arm gently. Then we laughed.

The staff tapped us both and smiled at us. "You two must be couple on a date. It's really sweet of you to see Winter's last day here in Japan". We both sweat-dropped. I covered my face, preventing anyone to see my blushing face.

"W-well, we are dating, but we're not a couple," Leon told the staff while scratching his head. As the staff sheepishly giggled, I took a glimpse of Leon who was smiling at me. I can't resist the urge to smile back at him.

_**Kaito's POV**_

I am so going to scold Leon for hugging and having a date with Miku! And Miku was like, touching her stomach like there was a precious baby in her stomach. Like Leon would make out with her! He barely knows Miku-chan, and I can sense that he's falling in love with her! Well I can't accept it.

"Kaito-san, aren't you getting jealous on how their acting out? I mean they look like a couple, they're acting like a couple. You should do something," my cousin told me. She pushed me upward, but I remained seated.

"I can't let them see me! My cover will be exposed!" I replied back to her. She then stand up and pulled my hair.

"Well you better bring that cover of yours because they're leaving!" I bolted up, picked Kaiko's bag, pulled her and ran to follow those two.

_**Leon's POV**_

As we went to the oceanarium, Miku finds herself amused at the fishes. I myself was also amused. Not at the fishes, but to her gentle smile. Her angelic face seemed to glistening with the lights coming from the place itself.

"Hey Leon-kun, what's your favorite fish?" she asked me. I scratched my head, remembering my fave fish. Then I snapped my fingers and smiled.

"I love the queen angelfish. They're colorful. How about you, what's your favorite fish?" I asked her back. She then pointed at the aquarium.

"I love these butterfly fishes. They are way too colorful and their patterns are very nice," she replied to me. I just laughed and thought of something.

"No wonder you like butterfly fish," I told he while we went to another part of the place. She tapped my back and asked me why I told the statement before.

"Well, their colors represent you. You like bright ones, so you're a bubbly one," I replied, and then smiled at her.

"Let's go to the souvenir shop!" I said while pulling her to my direction.

_**Miku's POV**_

No Leon-kun, please don't do this. I don't want to fall to somebody again now that my mind and my heart are settled to capture Kaito. Please don't do this.

Anyway, after the date, he walks me to Yuuma's house. My souvenir for myself is with me. Leon continued to whistle a familiar tune. Breaking the ice, I spoke up.

"Leon, I think I've heard your name scattering in my school before. Are you famous or something?" I asked him. He patted my head and looked at my eyes while walking.

"Well, since you mentioned it. I'm the famous cosplayer Leon. I cosplayed millions of anime characters. Anyway, I cosplayed in your school that's why I'm very famous there. Yuuma and I are friends since middle school," he replied to me. While we reached Yuuma's house, he held my hand and smiled at me.

"Now, you can finally have a successful date with Kaito-san. And you can make him fall in love with you~" then he kissed my cheeks and winked.

"Oh hi! How's the date?" Yuuma then entered the scene, a piece of pizza on his hand. I leered at him and my company laughed.

"It's really fine. Well, see you soon Miku-chan," he said while exiting the yard. He waved back at me and proceeded to walk. Yuuma looked at me then put his arm on my shoulder. "So how's the date?"

"Of course it's fine. They were lovey-dovey there," a voice said. Then a figure that has blue hair showed up. It was Kaito, who had a stoic expression on his face.

"K-Kaito! W-were you there?"

"Of course I am! I shouldn't have seen you and Leon walking and talking like a couple if I weren't there!"

"W-well it was called a date for heaven's sake!"

"Well you could have a friendly date!"

"It was a friendly date!"

"A friendly date that has hugging and holding each other's hands? Is that what you call a friendly date?!"

"Why are you shouting at me?! it's not like you're my boyfriend or something!"

"Well it's because I love…I love the sea park!"

"What's the connection of the sea park to this argument Kaito you baka!"

"Don't you even get it?! You are so naïve Miku! I love you!" Kaito blurted out, and then he covered his mouth. I was too startled to move. I came closer to him, but he ran outside. I trailed him to the streets.

"Kaito-kun…" I came closer to him. Then I felt a pair of hands reaching for me. He then hugged me, enveloping me with his warmth.

"Miku-chan, I love you since we were neighbors. When my family lived in a new house, every day became a living nightmare, but still I believed we are still friends. When I learned we're going to the same school, my life came into me again. But when I grew apart from you, my heart slumped like the world ends," he then cupped my face and pulled it closer to his face, our foreheads touching each other.

"Now that we're talking to each other again, now that we're close to each other again, I won't let anything drive you away from me," he then kneeled to me, catching our friends' attention somewhere. He showed me a gold necklace which has a girl-shaped pendant on it.

"Will you, Hatsune Miku be my girlfriend?" hearing him say those impossible words makes me open up my heart to him.

"Yes, I love you Kaito Shion!" those 6 words may be simple, but they were full of emotions. Words actually cannot describe how much I love him. My heart pounded while he hid me under his arms. I feel so okay in the arms of the man I love.

"Oh Miku, you made me the happiest man on earth right now!" he told me. Then the others came and congratulated us both. Kaito went to the middle of the street, pulling me to his side.

"This is Hatsune Miku and I'll love her forever up to my dying breath!" he shouted, catching the passerby's' attentions. I smiled at him, cupped his face and kissed him on his lips.

"Oh you,"

"Oh darling!" he then twirled me around, making a noisy peck on my mouth.

* * *

**Me: so yeah~ Tokyo Sea Life Park is a real place in Japan. Shiawase Mizu Sea Park sin't, I just made it. And Winter the Dolphin is true~ She's a very cute mammal ^_^**

**The last chapter's coming soon..So stay connected to this Story ^_^**


	8. First Date Together, I love you forever

**Me: I can't help it. I want to say thanks to those who read this fanfic..Even though I'm ending it so quickly, I'd still like to thanks you all ^_^**

**Yuuma: Uwahhh! *hugs and cries* we'll miss you T^t**

**Me: anyway, minna, please~**

**Everyone: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**_Yuuma's POV_**

Seeing them like that makes my heart explode with happiness, even though I feel something crouch in pain inside of me. Rin came and patted my back.

"Don't worry Yuuma-san; you'll find that special someone soon!" she told me while I nodded back at her.

After the mini-celebration that was held in my house, I took Kaito outside to talk about something.

"You want to talk to me?" he said as I drank a can of cola. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. Kaito, please take good care of Miku-chan. You know I love her also, but you two belong to each other. Now lover-boy, love her more than I did. And if ever you don't love her anymore whom I pray that it won't happen, I'll take her away from your hands okay?" I told him and sipped my cola. He just chuckled and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll love Miku-chan more than my life, so don't worry," he replied back. I just sighed happily and gripped his left shoulder with my left hand and walked inside my house. After some time, they went home.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Nii-san, please stop shouting like a girl my eardrums are beaten up," I said while Mikuo nii-san started to shout and squeal. The sunbeam lightened up the room as morning came. He then learned what happened, since Yuuma-kun told him the whole love-sick story.

"I'm just so happy that my imouto is now a lady! So are you now in a relationship?" he asked me while I get my favorite mug. I glared at him and nodded. He then slapped the table and filled my mug with some hot choco.

"Anyway, you should talk to-"I was cut off when my cellphone rang. I quickly answered it and heard my boyfriend's voice.

"Good morning my beautiful ohime-sama," I blushed as I heard his voice.

"Good morning to you too Kaito-kun! What's up?" I replied to him.

"W-well, since I'm your boyfriend now, I would like to have a date with you in Uplink X. I heard there's a new movie they're filming there. So, want to go? After all, this is our first date," he said. As I covered my cellphone, I screamed and calmed myself down.

"Okay sure, what time?"

"11:30 a.m. I'll come to your house to pick you up. Goodbye sweet cheeks" after his last words, he gave me a kiss on the phone and ended the call. Nii-san then coughed.

"So what's up?" he told me. I ate my breakfast swiftly as he calmly drank his coffee. I showered then picked my best casual outfit. As I looked at the clock, it was already 11:20! The time's fading quickly!

I put my necessary things in my bag. I put my make-up, comb, bandage, and everything important for a date. I also put my wallet in there. And then I ran downstairs to wear my pink and blue sneakers.

The doorbell then rang and Mikuo grabbed the knob. I threw my heart pillow at him. "Don't open the door yet! I'm not yet ready!"

"You look totally okay," he replied, and he opened the door, exposing the prince of my heart. He was wearing his black sunglasses and a blue t-shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie. His sexy beige pants and black sneakers matched him.

"Wow, for a girl like you, you look so beautiful," Kaito said, removing the glasses. He looks so totally hot when I see his blue eyes.

"W-wait, I'm not yet ready! See, look at me!" I told them both while I pointed myself. Great, now I look like an idiot now. Kaito and Mikuo then observed me like an experiment.

"Well, wearing a t-shirt with a long lower hem and black leggings fits you, so you look absolutely ready," Kaito said as he dragged my arm to his direction. Mikuo threw my bag to Kaito and luckily he caught it.

As we exited my home, I saw a blue and black middle-sized motorcycle that has 2 helmets. They were painted in the colors of blue and teal.

"Kaito, who owns this motorcycle?" I asked him while he smiled at me.

"I do, you like it?"

"Well I do. But aren't you young to drive a motorcycle?

"I'm 15 years old Miku. After two months I'll be celebrating my 16th birthday. And I've got my license now, so I'm allowed even though I'm young," he said while giving me the teal helmet. "You'll be keeping that since I'll be the one to drive you wherever you want," he added as I rode the vehicle. Then he started the engine and he found himself driving the motorcycle.

After seeing the breath-taking views swiftly, we now reached our destination. I gave him my helmet and I held tightly on my bag.

"Was the ride fun?" he asked me and I smiled at him. We went to the cashier to buy ourselves some tickets. When we got inside the place, I was very amused because the theater was very small, and seats were scattered while people seated on them.

"You move your seat and place it anywhere, since it's not screwed on the ground," Kaito said while I picked out seat. As we seated on our chairs, we talked about life and sweet things. Then his tummy rumbled.

"Talk about food, I'll buy us some snacks okay? Just stay here and reserve my seat," he told me and went outside. As some seconds passed, a boy in his 17's sat on Kaito's seat. He was making me upset, in fact seeing him smile at me makes me pop a nerve in my head.

"Are you alone miss?" he said.

"No"

"Are you free after the movie?"

"No"

"Can I get your number?"

"No" I answered like it was the last draw. Nerves did really popped on my head, and hot air was released from my ear. He just smiled at me and winked. Winked! How dare him wink at me even though I don't know him?!

Luckily, Kaito came and made the guy leave. I was too thankful he came already.

"Here's your potato chips and cola," he gave me the bag and the can. After some more second, the place got darker and the movie started.

I felt bad when I learned my snack was finished, but the worst was that, we are watching a scary movie! I gripped on my seat's arm tighter than ever. Kaito noticed me and held my hand surprisingly, making me scream like hell.

"S-sorry for scaring you, but I just want to tell you, you can hold my hand when you get scared again," he told me as his warm smile comforted me.

"Why are they filming Rinne anyway?" I whispered to them.

"I don't know, maybe cause Valentine's Day is done?" he answered, and then we drove our attention to the screen again, which I can say is a very wrong thing I have done.

The movie had me on the edge of my seat every minute. And I can't help myself to scream in terror. I keep on holding Kaito's hand tighter and tighter.

"M-Miku-chan…Your grip…It's tighter than usual," Kaito said while wincing in pain, but I ignored him as I yell.

Then the scariest part of the movie comes. It was so scary tears dripped on my cheeks and my throat was now hoarse I can't shout nor speak. They fell on Kaito who is totally unaware of my situation right now. He then cupped my face and wiped my tears.

"Get your bag and let's get out of here," he instructed me, so I followed. As we got outside, I breathed for air. I was now free some that scary movie. I was surprised when Kaito hugged me at the streets. He then let go of the embrace for about 3 minutes.

"Sorry for taking you in there. I didn't know it was so scary that it'll make you cry. Forgive me?" he said with an innocent face. I just nodded and smiled at him. He held my hand and pulled me close to him while we walked.

"W-where are we going?" I asked him. Turning his whole body to see me, he smiled and winked. We rode on his motorcycle and went to the place where I and Kaito would usually hang out when we were still young: the park.

Every memory rushed in me. From laughter to sadness, everything came back inside my head. As I sat on a swing, Kaito sat beside me with a black bag.

"Where did you get that black bag?" I asked him. He just put it on his side and leered.

"I don't know. Anyway, I drove you here because I want to spend time with you alone," he said while the breeze blew my air.

"Can you add literally on it? We're the only ones here in the park,"

"Even though I'd say I rented the whole place up for us?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Maybe it's because I crazily love you?"

I was driven out of my mind when he told those words. My heart beat went faster and I blushed so hard. I gently slapped myself. And he, just laughed at my actions. Kaito got his bag and got a thing out of it: a quart of Rocky Road-flavored ice cream with two spoons. He removed the lid and gave me one spoon, signaling me to dig in.

"Miku, eating like this makes me feel like I'm 6 years old again. Remember when we would eat ice cream on cones after playing on the slides and seesaw? Fun times huh?" he told me as he bit a small part of the spoon, making him look innocent again.

"I do remember. And do you remember when old man Matsuda and old lady Gumi would usually treat us some watermelons after playing Hanetsuki," I replied while giggling.

"Don't laugh at me. I like playing Hanetsuki even though girls would usually play that. Anyway, we should head home now," he said while standing up. I grabbed his hand.

"No, it's too early, see?" pointing at the light orange horizon, Kaito seemed to misunderstand me.

"Early? The sun is setting down Miku. Well, there's one more place I'd like us two to visit," He said while making me stand up. While we rode his motorcycle, I saw the pretty sunset along the coastline. He made some twist and turns, and left the motorcycle. Of course I joined him. He then covered my eyes with a piece of cloth.

"Just follow my voice Miku," he told me, and I did follow his voice. When he stopped talking, I also stopped. As he removed the cloth, he held my hand and pointed at the beautiful scene. The sea combined with the orangey color of the sun. The clouds looked like delicious cotton candy. The scene was heaven for me.

"So beautiful like you right?" Kaito teased me in a flirty way while he held my necklace he gave me. He got his necklace which has a boy pendant on it. He connected each pendant and he placed his forehead to my own.

"I love you Miku Hatsune, and I'll always love you," he told me while sincerity filled his eyes. I just smiled at him.

"I love you too Kaito Shion, and I'll always love you," and after I whispered those words to him, a kiss was made to seal the promise.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Me: For some more words~**

**Uplink X is a REAL movie theater in Japan ^_^**

**You can drive a small/middle-sized motorcycle if you're 15, two months before your 16th birthday. in that age you should have your license.**

**Kaito's birthday is February 17**

**Rinne (or Reincarnation) is a real horror movie (I recommend you not to watch it if you have a brave heart)**

**That's it ^_^  
See you soon in my new fanfic okay~?**


End file.
